Slytherin siempre fue una fiesta
by noorasaetre
Summary: Es sábado, las dos de la mañana, y en las mazmorras del castillo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se ha montado una buena bacanal.


**Renuncia:** ¡Oh no, me habéis pillado! No soy JK… ¡Mierda! Sabía que estaba disimulando fatal….

 **Aviso:** (Más conocido como ¿Pero que ida de olla me estás contando Mandy?): Intento de parodia, repito, intento. Slytherin borrachos como cubas, mucho Ooc y algún que otro concierto improvisado.

* * *

 **Slytherin siempre fue una fiesta**

* * *

" _Quizás tu lugar sea en Slytherin,_

 _Donde para ser unos obsesos con la pureza de la sangre,_

 _Bien que consumen drogas de diseño muggle._

 _¡Ay, que recuerdos cuando Salazar aún seguía vivo y montaba tan buenos guateques en las mazmorras!"_

 ** _El Sombrero Seleccionador._**

* * *

Es sábado, las dos de la mañana, y en las mazmorras del castillo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se ha montado una buena bacanal.

No es un hecho aislado, y no causa sorpresa, el alma de fiesteros de los Slytherin.

Cuenta la leyenda, que allá por el siglo _No-le-importa-a-nadie-esto-no-es-una-clase-de-Binns_ : Salazar Slytherin ya era bastante conocido en el ambiente festivo mágico, gracias a sus descomunales y salvajes "reuniones de amigos" (Entendamos por ambiente festivo una buena celebración como Merlín manda, con sus juglares y sus ríos de Whiskey de fuego; no ambiente, "ambiente". Que también. Su relación con Godric Gryffindor siempre fue muy sospechosa).

Es más, muchos cuentan que su odio a los muggles viene por culpa de una de sus vecinas, que harta del ruido que montaba noche sí, noche también, siempre se presentaba a reventarles la diversión; envuelta en su bata rosa chillón y con los rulos medio desechos en la cabeza, pero esa es otra historia.

El caso, que los Slytherin estaban montado una del copón y, para no variar, no habían invitado a ninguna de las otras Casas a pasárselo bien con ellos. Menudos egoístas.

Era habitual que se formasen colas y colas en la entrada de su Sala Común con aquellos que no habían sido tenidos en cuenta para sus noches de sexo, drogas y rock and roll, rogándole al portero que les dejase pasar. (Por que, seamos sinceros, todos las serpientes son hijos de papá, pueden permitirse un portero. Y catering, ¡Bendita Morgana! que sandwichitos vegetales tan deliciosos servían….Dumbledore solía pedirle a Snape que le guardase un tupper con las sobras, le gustaban más que los caramelos de limón— _y eso ya es decir_ —. Y os preguntaréis ¿Dumbledore no tiene nada que decir sobre semejante homenaje montado en su escuela a Sodoma y Gomorra? Pues no, ya sabéis que es un tío super enrollao'. Mientras los menores de 15 no puedan pasar, el Ministerio no se entere y le guarden sus sandwichitos, todo estaría correcto).

Ya me he perdido. ¿De qué os hablaba?

¡Ah eso, de las colas!

Pues esa noche en cuestión la cola era considerablemente larga. Incluso Potter y sus amigos formaban parte de la masa suplicante que se moría por entrar en las mazmorras.

—Venga tío, pórtate—Pedía Calabaza Weasley al forzudo con cara de pocos amigos que le impedía el paso—¿No sabes quiénes somos?

El forzudo— _que podría pasar tranquilamente por un cruce entre un mago muy necesitado y una fémina troll_ —, emitió un gruñido que tranquilamente podría ser interpretado por un "No".

Sabelotodo Granger, echó a un lado al pecoso y, haciendo gala de toda su sensualidad se dispuso a seducir al portero troll. Después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, la chica se había ido a un clínica muggle en Miami donde le había hecho algún que otro arreglito, para que dejase de parecer la versión más joven de McGonagall y pudiese volver a retomar sus estudios haciendo babear a más de uno de sus compañeros. Las malas lenguas decían que no solamente frecuentaba la cama de Calabaza Weasley, sino que también solía colarse en la de Zacharias _poco Huffelpuff_ Smith, Theodore _Siniestro_ Nott, Padma _la otra gemela_ Patil, Blaise _mi madre se ha cargado a todos mis padres_ Zabinni, Lavender _cotilla_ Brow… e incluso Severus _pelo Pantenne_ Snape. La muchacha no perdía el tiempo.

—Anda, guapetón, déjanos pasar—Pidió, moviendo con una velocidad vertiginosa sus largas pestañas—. Si lo haces luego podemos repasar juntos Historia de Hogwarts, sí sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Hermione ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan evidente? —Protestó, un tanto avergonzado, Elegido Potter.

—¡Ay Harry que aburrido eres!

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, dejando que unas cuantas notas de la música de la fiesta se colasen por el pasillo.

Sonaba la última incorporación al Top 5 de los grandes éxitos musicales del momento, Elegido Potter no pudo evitar cantar por lo bajini el estribillo de dicha música celestial.

— _Sueño contigo ¿qué me has dado? Sin tu cariño no me habría enamorado…—_ El cabrón desafinaba más que una Banshee, pero como era el jodido salvador del mundo mágico nadie se atrevía a decirle nada.

Pansy _Cara Bulldog_ Parkinson aprovecho el momento y sacó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, vomitando hasta la primera papilla. Ninguno de los presentes supo si esa era su crítica al chorro de voz de Potter o es que había bebido de más.

—¡Joder Parkinson, que asco! —Vociferó Calabaza Weasley. Dando un saltito, digno de representación en la categoría de patinaje artístico de los Juegos Olímpicos, hacia atrás.

—Weasley—Escupió la chica. Literalmente, las gafas de Potter quedaron empapadas—¿Qué haces aquí? La cuadra queda para el otro lado.

—Parkinson….—Canturreó Sabelotodo Granger, acercándose a ella—¿Por qué no entramos juntas a la fiesta y nos vamos a algún rincón oscuro donde poder charlar mejor?

La Slytherin se apartó todo lo que pudo de ella, con una expresión de pavor en el rostro.

—Hermione, estás más salida que el pico de una mesa—Comentó Calabaza, consiguiendo que toda la fila tras ellos asintiese al unísono.

—¿Qué quieres decir Ronald? ¿Estás insinuando algo? ¡Soy dueña de mi cuerpo y puedo hacer con él lo que me dé la gana!

—¡Sí yo no digo que no! Solo que estás un poco desatada…

—¡Machista! Siervo del patriarcado… Si fuese hombre no dirías nada, mucho criticar pero bien que te gusta cuando te la…

—¡Hermione! —Gritó Potter, interrumpiéndola—. No hace falta que seas tan específica.

—¿Tú también tienes algo que decir?

—No, no, no…

—¡Nosotras parimos nosotras decidimos! —Soltó, de pronto el portero-troll, haciendo que todos se girasen sorprendidos a observarle—. Quiero decir….grrrr grrr…

—Bueno….—Carraspeó Parkinson—, volviendo al tema principal. No estáis en la lista, así que no pasáis.

—¿Y quién está en la lista? —Quiso saber Calabaza.

—Longbottom, Macmillan, Abbott, Bones, el niño friki de las cosas muggles…—Leyó el portero.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Esos aburridos sí y nosotros no?

Los gritos de Calabaza, debían estar oyéndose en la fiesta ya que Draco _mi padre se enterará de esto_ Malfoy, se asomó a ver que pasaba.

En cuanto sus ojos— _del color del mercurio, como los cráteres de la luna, como la barba de Dumbledore_ — chocaron con los verdosos— _como el Amazonas, como los de su madre, como los del escudo de Slytherin_ —de Potter, el tiempo se detuvo y un coro de fantasmas comenzó a entonar el "All you need is love" de Los Beatles, aunque ninguno de los protagonistas pareció escucharles.

—Déjales pasar Pansy, o se quedarán toda la noche lloriqueando.

—¡Pero Draco!

—Ni peros, ni peras Pansy. Haz lo que te ordeno, que para algo soy el príncipe de Slytherin y me debes pleitesía.

A regañadientes, la morena les dejó pasar. Calabaza Weasley estaba tan entusiasmado, que iba hasta dando palmas como si en un tablao flamenco se encontrase.

—Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicos—Un grito, capaz de quebrar todos los vasos de cristal de la fiesta, se escuchó por encima del chunda chunda que sonaba en todo el lugar—¡Que bien que estéis aquí!

La mandíbula del trío dorado— _no trío "trío" solo son amigos. Y eso que Sabelotodo ha intentado que la cosa vaya a más, pero Potter siempre se le resiste_ —, cayó al suelo del sopetón y Pomfrey tuvo que aparecer de la nada para ayudarles a volver a encajarlas.

Neville _ahora estoy más bueno que Sirius Black y Cedric Diggory juntos_ Longbottom ha sido el causante de su estado de shock, pues se encuentra vestido con un tanga de lentejuelas, subido a una barra americana, bailando al ritmo de la música mientras Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis se pelean por colarle algún que otro billete del Monopoly en la ropa interior.

—Arráncame los ojos, Harry—Suplica Calabaza, justo en el momento en que Zabinni sube al escenario y le planta un beso nada casto a Neville en los morros—. El mundo se ha vuelto loco—Farfulla, mientras se lanza a la mesa de las bebidas dispuesto a ahogar sus penas.

Sabelotodo niega con la cabeza mientras ve al pelirrojo meterse entre pecho y espalda todos los chupitos de tequila que caen en sus manos.

—Iré a evitar que Ron sufra un ataque de cirrosis—Le dice a Potter—, y de paso a ver si consigo bailar un rato con Adrian Pucey.

—Pero si Pucey acabó el colegio hace años...

—¡Ay Harry de verdad! ¿Qué más da eso? Mira—Señaló uno de los sofás frente a las chimeneas—Esos dos de ahí son Percy Weasley y Oliver Wood metiéndose la lengua hasta la campanilla ¿Crees que acaso es cannon? No, pero ¡A nadie le importa! Esto es una fiesta Slytherin, cualquier cosa puede pasar. De hecho no me sorprendería que ahora apareciesen salidos de la nada nuestros hijos, contándonos no sé que rollo sentimental sobre el futuro—Se alisó la falda, asegurándose de que todo su modelito estuviese en perfectas condiciones—Nos vemos luego Harry, ¡Ah! Y ¿Albus Severus, en serio? Creo que por tu próximo cumpleaños te regalare el libro _"Nombres de bebés que impidan que a tu hijo le metan la cabeza en el retrete cuando crezca"_ creo que te resultará muy últil—Y, sin más, se despide moviendo su melena al inexistente viento. Que vale sí, estaban en las mazmorras y hacía algo de fresco, pero ninguna corriente de aire que moviese los cabellos de su amiga de semejante manera.

(Lo que Potter no sabía era que Sabelotodo había enganchado a un par de alumnos de primero para que la siguiesen a todas partes con un pequeño ventilador. Claro, así cualquiera parecía vivir en un anuncio constante de champú).

El Elegido se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No, no es que le duela la cicatriz, la condenada dejo de molestarle cuando _El-que-no-tiene-nariz_ estiró la pata, en realidad lo que pretende es taparse la cara con las manos y que la tierra se lo trague, a veces sus mejores amigos le dan un poco de vergüenza ajena.

—Parece que nos hemos quedado solos, precioso—Susurró una voz, arrastrando las palabras, tras él.

Potter tuvo tal ataque de tos al descubrir que Malfoy— _sí, sí Draco Malfoy, el único e insoportable némesis/amor de su existencia_ —estaba junto a él devorándole con la mirada, del mismo modo que Goyle o Crabbe— _Nadie era capaz de diferenciarlos_ —devorarían un pastelito.

—Ergh, Malfollado, digo Malfoy ¿qué haces? —Protesta, alejándose del rubio, que parece no tener en cuenta su espacio vital—. Estate quieto, por favor—Pide, cuando el muchacho cuela sus frías manos por el interior de su camiseta.

—¡Lo siento, Cararajada! Es que no puedo controlarme, cada vez que te veo mis instintos veelas se disparan ¡Necesito hacerte mío!

—¿De qué me estás hablando Malfoy?

La explicación del recién descubierto veela quedo silencia por el molesto chirrido emitido por el micrófono que Snape portaba en la mano, mientras se subía al escenario apartando a Neville y a Zabini, que seguían mareándose frente a todos.

—Probando, uno, dos, tres ¿Se me oye? Severus Snape es el más guay del mundo y James Potter una caca de vaca ¿Sí, hola? ¿Los del fondo me oís? Perfecto—Se aclaró la garganta—Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre ¡Uy perdón, me he equivocado de guion!—Dijo, tirando hacia atrás un grueso libreto— 4.400 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué? —Protestó Calabaza.

—Por qué yo lo digo Weasley y yo que usted no me bebería eso, es pis de doxy—Calabaza compuso una mueca de asco digna de ser inmortalizada por le niño friki de las cosas muggles. Que así lo hizo, dejando a media fiesta ciega por el flash de su cámara—: Volviendo al tema central—Continuó Snape—: Me complace dar por iniciado el _Concurso de Karaoke mensual de Slytherin_ —El público estalló en aplausos—. Como bien sabéis la ganadora o el ganador conseguirá un pase para el baño de los prefectos durante toda una semana, para hacer las cochinadas que quiera sin interrupciones. La lista de canciones disponibles la lleva la menor de las Greengrass, la más fea. Yo cantaré _"Mi gran noche"_ de Raphael, así que ni se os ocurra plagiarme, sacos de escoria—La menor de las Greengrass, que Snape tenía razón, que fea era la jodia' se subió al escenario para susurrarle vete tú a saber qué al profesor en su oreja—La primera actuación correrá a cargo de mi ahijado, porqué sí, es mi ahijado acabo de decidirlo aquí y ahora: Draco Malfollado, perdón, Malfoy.

El aludido le dedico un guiño a Potter antes de subirse al escenario, aclamado por sus fans, que no cesaron en tirarle varias prendas de ropa interior. _Malfolla…_ digo Malfoy, cogió el micrófono con profesionalidad, listo para presentar su actuación.

—Está canción se llama _"No es amor, es una conjuración"_ y va dedicada a ti, Potter—El gran Salvador del mundo mágico enrojeció hasta la punta el cabello, al tiempo que un grupo de chicos (entre los que, para sus sorpresa, se encontraba Seamus _estoy colado por Dean pero aun continuo en el armario_ Finnigan) se quitaban sus camisetas y se colocaban en formación.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una letra pintada en el abdomen.

—¿Adryrr? —Leyó Potter, sin comprender.

—Harper, Boot estáis mal colocados—Bramó Finnigan.

—¿Drarry? —Podía verse esta vez—¿Qué es eso de Drarry?

Su pregunta quedo sin respuesta, ya que una pegadiza melodía comenzó a sonar y Malfoy deleito al público con su voz:

— _Son las cinco en la mañana y yo no he dormido nada pensando en tu cara rajada, en San Mungo voy a parar. Los ronquidos de Goyle mi castigo, tu amor será mi alivio y hasta que no seas mío no te dejaré vivir en paz. Hoy conocí a tu novio pecoso y pelirrojo, con ropa de segunda mano, un Weasley debe ser. Además tú no lo amas, porque él no da la talla, no sabe complacerte como lo haría yo_ —El público estalló en vítores al ver los sensuales movimientos de Malfoy al bailar—. _Pero tendré paciencia porque un traidor a la sangre no es competencia para un sangre limpia tan guapo como yo_.

Parkinson se subió al escenario con Greengrass—la atractiva, obviamente—y comenzaron a hacerle los coros:

— _No, no es amor lo que tu sientes es una conjuración. Una ilusión, en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas peor que la Amortentia de Romilda Vane._

— _Bien vestido y en mi Nimbus pase por la Torre de Gryffindor, informan que te fuiste, como Voldemort te fui alcanzar. Te busque y no te encontraba y eso me preocupaba, para calmar mi ansia una lechuza te quise mandar; pero no sabía a donde y Granger no me facilitó tu ubicación, ser tan jodidamente sexy mucho me ayudo, la seduje con mis encantos veelas y con par de sonrisitas me dijo a donde te tenía que escribir. Pero tú no contestabas y la Comadreja de mí se burlaba, creo que le haré vomitar babosas otra vez_ —A Potter se le escapó una lagrimita, la canción era tan romántica.

— _No, no es amor lo que tu sientes es una conjuración. Una ilusión, en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas peor que la Amortentia de Romilda Vane_ —Corearon todos los presentes, hasta la última nota, dedicándole a Malfoy y sus coristas una eterna ovación por tal derroche de arte.

—Malfoy, esto es lo más, lo más…—Nadie supo a que "lo más" se refería Potter porque, como si de un tigre listo para atacar se tratase, la hermana pequeña de Calabaza: Vodka Weasley, saltó sobre Malfoy al grito de "Aléjate de él rubio teñido, Potty es mío".

El rubio natural— _como juraba y perjuraba Malfollado intentando quitarse a Gin-tonic Weasley de encima_ — tuvo que ser rescatado por sus dos gorilas, esto…amigos, Crabbe y Goyle.

Calabaza, por su parte y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por el repentino arrebato de su hermana Vino Tinto, se levantó entusiasmado de su asiento y con la voz tomada gritó a los cuatro vientos:

—Tres hurras por las serpientes y sus fiestas.

* * *

 **Nota:** Esto…Hola. Espero que el fic no haya quedado tan mal, fue una locura que surgió en mi mente y, en fin, aquí está, pero no estoy muy segura del resultado. Espero que al menos os haya hecho reír. He intentado mostrar algún que otro cliché de los que pueblan fanfiction (Los Slytherin montando fiestas a la primera de cambio, Hermione liándose con medio castillo, Ron siendo un pelele, Snape el padrino de Draco, Draco siendo una veela…) y también he metido el Draco/Harry por el medio (que a mí me pirra, pero con un poquito de coherencia, por favor…) Y eso. Recordad que esto es parodia, que no se me ofenda nadie please.

La canción que canta Harry al principio es de Camela (grupo español cuanto menos interesante) y la de Draco es una versión jodidamente cutre que he sacado a raíz de "obsesión" de Aventura.

 **Dato:** Lo que dice Hermione acerca de que Ron no le diría nada por actuar así si fuese un chico, tristemente no es parodia, es una realidad. Vivimos en un mundo asquerosamente machista.

 **¿Me comentáis que tal en el recuadro de abajo?**


End file.
